


Eagles Soar

by DaFishi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angelica is the only reason Eliza is sane, Angst, Eliza Is Badass, F/M, Fortune Telling, Metaphors, analogies, but Eliza sees right through him, i think, im pretty sure though, james tries to be nice, thomas is just an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Eliza and Alexander were always cursed from that day Eliza dreamt of them.But love cripples all.And Alexander pays the price.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Dolley Madison/James Madison, Thomas Jefferson/Martha Eppes Wayles
Kudos: 19





	Eagles Soar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoralQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralQueen/gifts).



> CORALQUEEN IM SO SORRY
> 
> THIS TURNED OUT SO MUCH SADDER THAN I WANTED
> 
> IM SORRY

‘The hawk let out a deafening screech.

Several eagles circled above, eyeing it carefully.

One by one in a practiced motion, they all dive.

The hawk has nowhere to go as it is surrounded by several of its feathered foes.

Eagles take sharp talons and razor beaks and tear apart the hawk.

Blood drips from the bloodied carcass as the hawk’s screams of pain echo through the sky.

And everyone mourns as those few eagles laugh at their feast.

The other eagles watch in disgust as the other few finish of the hawk.

They helped in the ambush but it did not end the way they wanted.’

Eliza screams as she wakes up.

She’s alone in her room as her family is off at her grandparents.

Eliza is 15 right now, and she doesn’t really care much for safety.

She had broken her wrist and was considered ‘too delicate’ to travel.

Bullshit, but Eliza was glad to stay home.

She gets up out of bed and slips into some clothes and shoes.

It was 7 in the morning and early enough for the fortune teller’s store near her to be open.

She walks through the cold morning to the store, the wind billowing around her ankles.

She knock on the door to the store and a gentle voice calls, “Come in!”

Eliza walks in and sees a young woman at the front counter.

Although, counter was not the right word.

It was a small table covered in cards, books, and a glass orb in the center.

“I had a strange dream I would like to know the meaning of,” Eliza says carefully.

The woman smiles. “Come. Tell me. What was your dream?”

Eliza sits down. “Well, it was about some eagles eating a hawk. Gosh, now that is say it out loud, it sounds so stupid.”

The woman looks pale.

Eliza suddenly feels a tiny bit afraid. “Are you- are you ok?”

“That dream was a very bad omen,” the woman replies gravely. “It means that your future husband will die violently.”

Eliza scoffs. “Please. I highly doubt that.”

The woman looks Eliza square in the eye. “Be careful.”

Eliza rolls her eyes and stands. “Of course.”

“Future husband will die a violent death, yeah, right,” Eliza huffs on her way out.

***

“Alexander Hamilton,” the handsome man says, bowing to bring her hand to his lips.

Eliza grins. “Elizabeth Schuyler.”

Their eyes meet and Eliza melts.

She was going to marry this man.

***

‘The hawk let out a deafening screech.

Several eagles circled above, eyeing it carefully.

One by one in a practiced motion, they all dive.

The hawk has nowhere to go as it is surrounded by several of its feathered foes.

Eagles take sharp talons and razor beaks and tear apart the hawk.

Blood drips from the bloodied carcass as the hawk’s screams of pain echo through the sky.

And everyone mourns as those few eagles laugh at their feast.

The other eagles watch in disgust as the other few finish of the hawk.

They helped in the ambush but it did not end the way they wanted.’

Eliza snaps awake in cold sweat.

The same stupid dream.

And Alexander was still gone.

It was 8.

He said he’d be back.

Eliza throws on clothes quickly and runs to the door.

She opens it and strates a messenger that was about to knock on the other side.

“What?” Eliza demands.

“M- Mr.Hamilton got s- shot,” the messenger stammers.

Eliza feels her heart stops.

“No,” she whispers in shock.

She pushes the man aside and rushes to her husband.

***

“Mrs- Ms. Schuyler,” James corrects.

He is here with his wife, Dolley, both giving her sympathetic looks.

“I’m terribly sorry for what happened,” Dolley says.

Eliza can’t help herself.

“Sorry won’t bring him back,” Eliza says.

James nods. “I know. And even though I didn’t get along with him too well, I truly did think he was a great man and that America would be nothing without him.”

“Kind words from the man that exploited my husband and harassed him every moment he breathed. Guess now that he can’t, you don’t have a reason to insult him,” Eliza says coldly.

James looks appalled and Dolley’s hand had flown to her mouth.

“Eliza, they came here to cherish a great man, not insult him at his grave,” Angelica whispers softly.

Eliza just looks away, angry tears burning in her eyes.

The Madisons leave silently, not wanting to invoke the wrath of Eliza anymore.

Burr had already gotten a beating from Eliza.

She had beat him with her sharpest pair of heels, leaving him with a broken arm, fractured leg, broken nose, and several bruises and cuts.

She would have killed him if Angelica hadn’t dragged her away, kicking and screaming insults at the man who shot her lover.

“Ms. Hamilton,” comes a cool voice from behind Eliza.

Eliza feels anger ignite every nerve in her body as she whips around.

Thomas and Martha Jefferson stand there, Martha looking slightly a friend of the recently widowed Schuyler and Thomas looking as cool as ever.

“I came to offer my condolences. I pardoned your attack on Burr and he is now behind bars for his act against a great man,” Thomas says.

“Leave,” Eliza responds.

Martha seems shocked by her response.

Even Thomas falters.

“Excuse me?” Thomas asks.

“You heard me,” Eliza says. “Leave.”

“Eliza,” Angelica says softly.

Angelica didn’t want Thomas here either, but he had done them all a favor by locking Burr away.

“No! You do not get to come here as though you and my husband were friends. My husband made this nation while you were whoring yourself around France,” Eliza accuses, tears finally flowing. “You destroyed his life, reputation, and family so much, it goes to the point where he lets himself get shot. You have no right to be here, Thomas Jefferson, so leave before you look like Burr.”

Thomas angers. “Whoring myself around? Eliza, you cannot speak to me in such a manner-”

“THIS IS MY HUSBAND’S FUNERAL, I SPEAK HOW I LIKE, YOU SON OF A BITCH! GET YOUR MOTHERFUCKING ASS OUT BEFORE I MAKE YOU!” Eliza screams.

Thomas looks actually fearful of the short woman and briskly walks away.

Martha seems to be about to say something but Angelica cuts her off.

“Just go,” Angelica says.

Martha nods and follows her husband.

Eliza collapses atop of Alexander’s grave.

She was warned this was going to happen.

She knew it, deep inside.

Her love killed the man of her dreams.

Alexander Hamilton’s death was not the fault of Aaron Burr….

But Elizabeth ‘Eliza’ Schuyler.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
